· My Little Boy ·
by LeonCe
Summary: Edward es el perfecto, apuesto y talentoso chico de Forks, el más popular y mujeriego que existe. ¿Qué pasara cuando Bella, una vampiresa que lo reconoce como su compañero, no pueda más con la posesividad? LEMON. OS. Trama muy implícita. Dom/Dark Bella


**|Advertencias:** Casi no hay trama, sólo es pura perversión (Probablemente se convierta en un Long!Fic aparte)|Domella|Darkella|Influencia BDSM|Lenguaje vulgar|LEMON gráfico. Por favor no leas si no te gustan este tipo de cosas, graciasdenada.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**·: My Little Boy :·**

.

* * *

><p><strong>**

**—V**en aquí, mi pequeño niño —le ronroneé seductoramente mientras me señalaba. Me relamí los labios mientras a mi pequeño humano venía hasta mí en cuatro patas… ya comenzaba a aprender que más valía no desafiarme. Sonreí cuando llegó hasta mí y mis manos se perdieron como tanto habían deseado hacer en ese hermoso, rebelde y sedoso cabello broncíneo, tan único.

Él soltó un gemido ahogado, sin ser posible resistirse, y se sometió a mí relajándose e inclinando su cabeza hacia mí, dándome acceso total a su cabello. Después de unos instantes de revolver su cabello tiré de él, cuidando mi fuerza vampírica, e hice su cabeza hacia atrás. Esos intensos y hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda me miraron con una admiración involuntaria, totalmente nublados por un placer que comenzaba a crecer en su interior.

Su caliente aliento contrastó con mi pulgar, mientras acariciaba y delineaba el contorno de esos labios entreabiertos tan besables y rojos. Que ahora serían _completamente_ míos. Delineé su mandíbula cuán el toque de una pluma y él estremeció ligeramente. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por ese placer y ese encanto que sentía por mí. En ese momento mientras acariciaba su rostro, revolvía su cabello y mi rostro con mi aliento helado para él estaba a unos centímetros de su boca… él era tan vulnerable.

Ya comenzaba a aprender que conmigo no se jugaba, que no podría luchar con mí y que ya podía ir deshaciéndose de esas tontas fantasías humanas de poder jugar conmigo, como con todas esas_ estúpidas humanas_, y que podría dominarme. No, yo era su ama y comenzaría a someterse a mí, complaciéndome en todo lo que quisiera y en el proceso tal vez obtendría placer.

—Mi niño… ¿sabes lo mucho que me tentaste cuando te vi por primera vez? —le murmuré al oído seductoramente. Mi aliento frío lo hizo estremecerse y siguió mirándome con esos ojos deseosos. —Eres lo más hermoso que he visto en toda mi existencia, es como si desafiaras la belleza vampírica, aunque seas un simple humano…

—Porque eso eres… un simple humano bastante ingenuo y tonto, ¿no es así? —le dije fingiendo diversión, mientras tiraba más de su cabello y hacía que soltara un gruñido mientras intentaba mantener la intensidad con la que lo miraba a los ojos. —Pensando que podrías hacer conmigo lo que sueles hacer con todas esas zorras con las que te sueles envolver todo el tiempo. Tomándome, dominándome y dejándome a un lado como a un viejo trofeo.

Recordé a esas malditas zorras y no pude evitar soltar un gruñido posesivo que lo hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza. —¿Jugar conmigo? Já. Yo siempre fui diferente, fuiste tan tonto al pensar que tendrías oportunidad… Yo no soy una más de esas zorras. Yo soy tu _Ama_, ¿lo entiendes?

Aumenté la fuerza y sacudí su cabeza hacia atrás de un tirón, disfrutando su tonta resistencia y sufrimiento. —¿Lo entiendes, _Edward_?

—Sí… —jadeó él entre dientes. Sin mirarme debido a la última pizca de orgullo que le quedaba.

—Sí, ¿qué? ¡Mírame!—exigí, sintiéndome furiosa y aplicando más fuerza. Lágrimas traicioneras comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos por el dolor.

—Sí, _Ama_ —cedió finalmente. Sonreí ampliamente y por la manera en que sus ojos se encendieron supe que lo había deslumbrado, como los vampiros hacíamos con todos los humanos. Cómo había logrado engatusarlo, él ingenuamente creyendo que tendría a la nueva chica como trofeo. Que sería _otra más a su lista_. Que equivocado estaba.

—Así es, Edward. Tú me perteneces y no sabes cuánto me alegra tenerte por fin a mi disposición y que seas _completamente_ mío —le ronroneé, haciendo de nuevo su cabeza hacia atrás y desafiando sus límites mientras olisqueaba su cuello y me deleitaba con el aroma irresistible de su sangre. Él siempre fue tan único, siempre será tan único. Le di una larga lamida, llegando hasta el contorno de su mandíbula y depositando suaves besos, rasgando de vez en cuando la piel con mis colmillos que sanaba al instante con mi ponzoña, probando mis límites con las pequeñas gotas de sangre.

Su sangre se arremolinaba en su interior de la excitación y se dirigía hacia un lugar en específico, el que ansiaba tanto empalarme, absorberlo, tenerlo en mi interior… Un lugar que ahora sería sólo mío y nadie tendría el placer de disfrutar. No conmigo impidiéndolo por fin. Lo solté y en un instante estuve con las piernas abiertas, recargándolas en el reposabrazos de la silla en la que estaba sentada.

Le expuse mi feminidad, tan irresistible y deliciosa para los humanos. Mi Edward abrió los ojos sorprendido, sus pupilas se dilataron y sus ojos esmeralda se oscurecieron por el deseo que nublaba todo. Sonreí cuando se lamió los labios inconscientemente y tragó saliva audiblemente. Los dedos de mi mano rozaron uno de mis pezones, que apuntaba orgullosamente hacia él, luego por mi vientre y finalmente llegué a ese punto que tanto necesitaba atención.

Abrí mis labios y me empapé con mis propios jugos, jugueteé con mis labios mayores con la palma de mi mano, mis dedos estimulando mis labios interiores, mientras que mi pulgar buscó ese punto erógeno en donde necesitaba más la atención. Solté un gemido extasiado cuando comencé a acariciarlo, procurando hacerlo lentamente para que él pudiera captar la acción. Lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados de placer, con la boca entreabierta, imaginando que el adolescente que me miraba extasiado y excitado desde el suelo estaba haciendo ese trabajo.

Antes de venirme le sonreí desafiante y divertida, viendo como se excitaba y tentaba más y más. La prueba de esto siendo su largo miembro que apuntaba orgullosamente hacia mí entre sus piernas. Su corazón estaba disparado y su respiración se estaba volviendo algo laboriosa, similar a la mí mientras veía como mi cuerpo se convulsionaba y mi feminidad expulsaba más excitación que mojaba toda mi entrepierna. Detuve mi mano y la aparté de mi sexo, la estiré hacia él y le indiqué que se acercara.

—Vamos, mi pequeño niño, complace a tu Ama y límpiame. Sé que lo deseas, estás muriéndote por probarme, ¿no es así? —le sonreí seductoramente. Edward se acercó de rodillas y un estremecimiento de placer me recorrió al ver que su caliente boca tomaba mis mojados dedos en su interior. Cerró los ojos y soltó un gemido, su lengua limpió cada uno de mis dedos y yo miraba abstraída la ansiedad con la que hacía esto.

Sin pleno aviso saqué mis dedos de su boca, lo tomé de la nuca y lo acerqué a mí, haciendo que su boca chocara de lleno contra mi sexo. Gemí de placer y me revolví en la silla cuando el gemido de sorpresa que soltó provocó vibraciones contra mi sexo. —Te creías todo un experto en esto, ¿no? —le dije mordazmente, mientras mis manos jugueteaban distraídas con su cabello. —Quiero que me muestres que tan buena es esa boca comiendo coño… Hazme venir de nuevo y chúpame todo, mi pequeño.

Ni siquiera necesité decírselo dos veces, antes de que rápidamente su lengua comenzara a lamer mis labios como si la vida dependiera de ello. Lo hacía tan rápido y de una manera tan experta que a la vez me molestó y complació. Él era tan bueno en esto, teniendo tanta experiencia con tantas zorras… lo único que lograba consolarme es que me encargaría de hacer que este precioso talento sólo pueda disfrutarlo yo. —Vamos, lame, lame… Muéstrame lo ansiosa que estás por probarme, como la zorra que eres —le jadeaba, provocándolo.

—Joder… joder, Edward —gemía extasiada, mis manos se aferraban a su cabello mientras él succionaba, mordisqueaba y lamía mi clítoris volviéndome loca. Su lengua penetraba en mi interior y lamía insaciablemente todo jugo que expulsaba mi sexo. Ningún otro débil humano había logrado hacer esto, dejándome tan hirviente y palpitante… Cuando me vine perdí todo rastro de consciencia, sólo pude apretar su rostro contra mi coño intentando controlar mi fuerza mientras él seguía lamiendo incansablemente.

Mi humano atrevido, sin embargo, continuó torturándome y llevándome en espiral de nuevo hasta la cima. Sus largos y talentosos dedos de pianista de hundieron en mi interior, mientras gemía extasiado por lo que debía de ser total frialdad para él. Se doblaron en mi interior a la par de mis convulsiones y comenzaron a frotar ese punto sensible, de nuevo provocando que mis paredes se convulsionaran y apretaran en esos dedos en un nuevo orgasmo.

Mi cuerpo terminó sus convulsiones y, a pesar de que no me era necesario respirar, mi respiración era muy agitada y tenía la boca entreabierta, totalmente absorbida por el placer. Sentía esa tensión en mi vientre y mi sexo seguía tan palpitante y caliente como al principio. Tenía un hambre feroz, tanto por su sangre como por su miembro, que necesitaba sentir pronto llenándome. De nuevo, intentando con todo medir mis fuerzas, lo levanté bruscamente de su cabello y estrellé sus labios contra los míos.

Sus ojos estuvieron abiertos unos instantes asombrados, su corazón se detuvo por una milésima, y un gemido quedó ahogado entre nuestras bocas mientras yo dominaba el beso. Invadí su boca sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, helado contra fuego mientras comenzaba a mordisquear esos labios rojos. Gotas de sangre venían a mi boca y gemía extasiada mientras se combinaban con mi propia excitación. Cuando recordé que necesitaba respirar corté el beso y simplemente lamí sus labios algo ensangrentados, sanándolos, con el cálido aliento de los labios entreabiertos azotando mi boca.

No le quedó más que jadear asombrado y saltar un poco cuando su pecho hizo contacto con el frío suelo, cuando a velocidad vampírica lo sometí en el suelo, pegando su cabeza contra el suelo mientras seguía en sus rodillas. —Lo sé… nunca podrás acostumbrarte a mi ritmo —le dije burlona, acariciando ese trasero tan masculino y duro. Se estremeció y se tensó, sonreí sabiendo que esta posición debía de ser muy humillante, conmigo acariciando su trasero y él sometido debajo de mí como si fuese cualquier otra cosa.

—No te mentiré, mi pequeño niño… Aunque me tienta mucho hacerlo ahora, no estás listo aún, pero ten en mente que algún día _muy _cercano te montaré desde atrás, igual que todas esas zorras a las que montabas… Sólo que ahora será invertido, tú serás la zorra sometiéndose a su Ama, ¿no te alegra? —le ronroneé el oído y sólo pudo gruñir mientras daba una pequeña probada su nalga y después una palmadita. —Pero, ahora… —le dije maliciosa, de nuevo cambiando de posición a velocidad vampírica y poniéndolo sobre su espalda sin que pudiera notarlo. —Vamos a hacer algo mejor… _Cabalgarte_, aunque no creo que puedas tocarme, después de todo, lo único que estoy haciendo es reclamar por fin lo que me pertenece —le murmuré al oído, mordisqueando flojamente su lóbulo y concentrándome más en ese estremecimiento que recorrió su cuerpo.

Solté sus cabellos, ahora tan revueltos que parecía que ya lo había follado, y dejé caer su cabeza al suelo. Me levanté parándome con las piernas abiertas a cada lado de su cuerpo y le sonreí desde arriba mientras él aturdido me miraba desde el suelo, le daba una vista panorámica de mi coño. Mi pie derecho se dirigió hacia su longitud, acariciándola con toda la suavidad que podía. —Mierda… —jadeó entre dientes. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y siseaba cada vez que la planta de pie rozaba su cabeza hinchada. —No sabes lo bien que se siente esto… Tenerte en el suelo, poder torturarte así.

Lo recorrí y acaricié un par de veces más con mi pie, antes de ir a velocidad vampírica por mis esposas y lo esposarlo con las manos encima de su cabeza la silla de metal en la que había estado sentada hace unos momentos. Su pecho musculoso subía y bajaba agitado y me miraba con algo excitación y temor. Gimió y cerró los ojos resistiéndose a la tentación cuando rocé mis duros pezones similares a los guijarros contra su pecho.

Fui retrocediendo y sin querer rocé mi excitada entrada contra su larga y firme erección. Ambos gemimos. Lo tenté un par de veces excitándonos mucho más. Le sonreí pícara cuando alzó las caderas inconscientemente y yo le respondí tomando en mi mano su duro miembro. Inhaló de golpe, se estremeció de pies a cabeza y por su cara podría jurar que estuvo a punto de venirse. —Vaya, Edward, no me digas que resistes tan poco… Pareces una perra en celo —me reí de él, mientras lo torturaba recorriendo su longitud con mi uña.

—Mira esto… —le dije, fingiendo inocencia, mientras me mordía el labio inferior y comenzaba a acariciarlo tentativamente. Edward siseó intentando controlarse. —Esto debe ser muy doloroso para ti, tan duro… Estás ansioso por venirte, ¿no es así? —dije, mis caricias llegaron hasta su base y con mi otra mano comencé a acariciar su pecho, recorriendo sus pezones… —¿Lo estás, mi pequeño niño? —le repetí, dándole un fuerte apretón que le hizo levantar las caderas y soltar una palabrota.

Mis toques siguieron muy ligeros, simplemente tentándolo sin llevarlo al límite, y poniéndolo más duro, si es que eso era posible. Le sonreí maliciosamente y supe que aunque no lo quisiera él terminaría corriéndose en mi mano si acariciaba un par de veces más su cabeza. —Pero… es una lástima que esto no se trate de ti. _Eres mío_ y voy a usarte como el juguete que eres.

Jadeó torturado cuando me coloqué sobre su muslo y comencé a frotarme, torturándolo y frotándole mi excitación. —Me gustaría seguir torturándote, pero realmente necesito _esto_ —le dije, volviendo a tomar su polla en mi mano. —No sabes cuán bien me siento al poder tomar lo que es mío, después de tanto tiempo. Estuve observándote por mucho tiempo, viendo como dejabas que todas esas zorras tomaran lo que era mío…

—¿Sabes lo mucho que me hacías enfadar, mi Edward? Siendo tan mujeriego, cuando me pertenecías y debías de estar sólo conmigo —le ronroneé. Frotándome lentamente contra su piel e inclinándome contra su pecho, frotando de nuevo mis pezones. —Fue cuando no pude más y aparecí frente a ti. Sabía de inmediato que tratarías de conquistarme, como hacías con todas, y mira con lo que te encontraste… Ya era hora de que te pusiera en tu lugar, ¿no lo crees cariño? —le murmuré contra su pecho, antes de lamer la sangre del fino corte que había hecho con mi uña.

—Has sido tan malo… Lo único que podía pensar era en hacerte saber _quién era tu dueña_ —continué, él mirándome con la anticipación de lo que iba a hacer reflejada en los ojos. —Y eso es lo que estoy a punto de demostrarte. —Le sonreí maliciosamente mientras usaba su miembro adolorido como un juguete, estimulándome a mí misma. Expandiendo mi humedad y usando su cabeza para estimular mi clítoris. Él sólo apretaba los puños mientras su cabeza se volvía del color granate, sus ojos estaban pegados a mis movimientos sin que pudiera resistirla.

Podía ver la desesperación en sus ojos. Desesperación para que lo liberara. Desesperación para que lo reclamara como mío. Definitivamente él sabía que me pertenecía y que de alguna forma yo también era suya. Arqueé la espalda y lancé la cabeza hacia atrás lanzando un gruñido animalístico mientras me llenaba completamente. Él soltó un grito de placer y asombro. Sabía lo frío que debía de estar mi interior, contrastando con lo adolorida y caliente que estaba su miembro.

No tuve piedad, me follé a mí misma, utilizándole a él como el juguete que era. Impuse un ritmo fuerte y brusco, intentando poner todo mi esfuerzo para no romperle algún hueso mientras lo cabalgaba. A cada instante mascullaba palabrotas entre dientes, inhalando profundamente e intentando soportar este placer que le daba. Le sonreí mientras leía en sus ojos lo mucho que deseaba tocarme, pero él no lo tendría, no hasta que terminara de hacerlo mío.

Apretaba su miembro en mi interior cada vez que lo absorbía y él siseaba, mis pechos saltaban gustosos ante él y me apoyaba como podía, porque sabía que si lo hacía en él probablemente lo mataría con mi fuerza. —Esta polla es _mía_, ¿lo entiendes, mi pequeño niño? —le jadeé, todavía empalándolo sin piedad.

—Joder… Sí… Sí, Ama —chilló patéticamente con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Me alegraba que hubiese aprendido tan rápido a obedecerme, temía que tardaría mucho en reeducarlo.

—Así es, mi pequeño, es _mía_…—le dije distraída y débilmente. Era sorprendente lo mucho que podía afectarme este simple humano. La tensión en mi vientre estaba a punto de estallar y supe que estaba a punto de correrme. Me recosté en su pecho todavía manteniendo el ritmo y comencé a besar y a mordisquear, sin romper la piel, su cuello.

—¡Dímelo, dime quién es tu dueña! —le dije entre besos en su mandíbula, mis manos adictas a su cabello de nuevo revoloteaban entre sus broncíneos mechones.

—¡Tú… Mierda, tú! Te pertenezco sólo a ti —gimió histéricamente mientras mis paredes apretaban a su alrededor y lo hacían venirse. Sus palabras fueron el detonante de mi orgasmo. Mi lado más primitivo resurgió y un gruñido posesivo salió de mi garganta mezclado con los gritos y espasmos que mi orgasmo provocó. Sin pensarlo más clavé mis dientes en su cuello y mientras ambos seguíamos en el éxtasis del orgasmo bebí la sangre que tanto había anhelado.

—Así es, mi Edward, soy tu dueña. Tú y tu cuerpo me pertenecen ahora —jadeé contra su hombro, después de haber sellado totalmente la mordida de donde bebí y haciendo una nueva en su hombro, esta vez como una marca permanente que ni la ponzoña ni el tiempo serían capaces de borrar. Esa marca que mostraría que era completamente y sólo mío_. Mío_. Me acurruqué, por primera vez mostrando mi lado más vulnerable y humano, en su pecho y lo abrazaba disfrutando de su calidez.

_«Por fin eres mío y me encargaré de que así sea por siempre_. _No vas a volver a tocar a ninguna de esas zorras, aunque tenga que encargarme personalmente de ello»_, sonreí maliciosamente pensando que quizá tenía cuentas que ajustar con _Tanya_, esa tonta humana que agobiaba más que nadie a mi Edward.

**_/_**

* * *

><p><em>C'est fini <em>

* * *

><p><strong>»Nota de Autor:<strong>

+Tal vez no lo desarrollé bien, en realidad omití prácticamente toda la historia (pero hay, créanme, está en mi mente pero hay xP) pero espero que se haya sobre entendido que Edward era un mujeriego y que cuando conoció a Bella (quien lo había estado observando y había decidido presentarse ante él porque ya no aguantaba los celos de verlo acostándose con tantas chicas) estaba decidido a que se convirtiera en otra de sus conquistas y nada más. Obviamente Bella no iba a tener eso, no después de haber dominado a tantos humanos y sobre todo con él siendo su compañero. Sé que Edward no parece muy mujeriego y eso, en realidad se somete muy rápido, pero repito: simplemente me concentré en la reclamación de Bella sobre Edward.

Mientras lo escribía —la idea vino de la nada, lo juro— pensé en quizá hacer un Drabble Fic largo o tal vez un Long!Fic con capítulos largos en donde contara y desarrollara un trama bien hecha que fuera más allá del sexo xP Así contaría bien su historia, porque hay otras cosas más que omití porque no sabía cómo añadirlas a la historia, pero las tengo en la cabeza. ¿Sería bueno? Ya quiero empezar a experimentar con Long!Fics y estoy decidida a terminar el siguiente Long!Fic que empiece.

Por último, ¿en el suelo? Me dirán, pues simplemente salió así y no tuve forma ni quise arreglarlo. Sé que es bastante incómodo pero, bueno, confío en que el placer te hará olvidar esa incomodidad xP En fin, ya me voy y espero que me digan qué opinan sobre lo que les comentaba o simplemente sobre el fic. En fin, me despido, esperando que no esté muy fea la 'historia' xP

P.D. ¿Se imaginan la razón por la que Bella llama 'mi pequeño niño' a Edward? Obviamente yo sí, aunque pienso que es algo ridícula y obvia y por eso decidí no mencionarla xDDD Vamos, es obvia, ¿Bella una vampiresa inmortal?

**Leon  
>Lunes 24 de octubre de 2011. <strong>


End file.
